Pure Heart
by clueless90
Summary: After a battle with a new villian, Starfire gets really sick. Also she seems to have lost something...but what is it? And what will Robin do to get it? StarRob. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't Teen Titans....I wish I did though.

The Titans were just battling another villain a woman named Vanessa, with no powers, but a gun with tons of power.Vanessa had been standing on a roof of a building shooting her gun at the Titans. Raven was able to protect them with her powers. But they needed a way to get the gun out of her hands.

"We need a way to distract her." said Robin

"But to distract her Raven will have to remove her shield, and then we'll get hit." said Starfire

"Whatever you do, do it fast, Raven won't be able to hold the shield much longer."yelled BeastBoy

"OK, get the gun away from her, Titans GO!" Robin ordered

Raven removed the shield, and the Titans sprung into action. Robin threw a boomarang at Vanessa but it missed and hit another building nearby. Vanessa, angered at being attacked, hit Robin with a pure white ray. Robin screamed out in pain. Hearing Robin, Starfire shot a storm full of Starbolts toward Vanessa.

"You'll pay for that!!! You're Starfire arn't you?" asked Vanessa questionly, "Well then is something you really need!!"

Vanessa set her gun to another setting and shot another white ray at Starfire, but this ray was whiter and stronger then the one she sent to Robin. It threw Starfire back, crashing her into two buildings.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin, he didn't know why, but he was more afraid then he had ever been in his entire life. He picked up his(I don't know what it's called...) Stick and hit the gun out of Vanessa'a hand.

"Now, you're going to where you belong. Cyborg! Get the girl to jail, I'll check on Starfire." Robin ran threw the building Starfire crashed into. There he saw Starfire, just waking up. "Star! Are you OK?"

"Yeah....I am just suffering from some minor scratches." Robin helped Starfire stand up.

"You sure your ok?"

"Yeah...." Then Starfire fainted and fell into Robin's arms.

R&R plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Star wakes up

Sry about the chapter being so short!!! I'm not that great of a writer....anyway on with the Story!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own titans?

It had been a few days after the battle. Starfire was still knocked out. The Titans were really worried. Within the last 24 hours, Starfire had caught a fever and was shivering out of control. But she couldn't seem to wake up.

"Weren't you hit with the same ray? Why aren't you sick?" asked Beastboy

"I don't know....Vanessa seemed to know it would hurt Starfire..." replied Robin

"Maybe it's because she's Tamaraneon,(Did I spell that right?) maybe it did something to her."

"Either way Star better wake up soon, it's been harder to fight crime without her." said Cyborg

It was true, there had been at least 3 robberies since the accident. All three times it was harder to beat the robbers than it would of been if Starfire had been there.

Suddenly, Starfire walked in through the door, looking....perfectly fine. The other four titans had stood, surprised.

"Star...fire? Are you ok? How did you get better?" Asked Robin

"I am fine. That ray did not do anything to me. So let us stop discussing it!" Starfire shouted angrily

"Whoa, Star we just wanted to know if you were ok. Jeez." said BeastBoy, sounding a more than a little freaked out.

"I said I AM FINE!!!!!!!!!!" This time, Star threw a Starbolt to the first thing she saw, which happened to be the TV.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Star! What is your problem?" shouted Cyborg

" I SAID NOTHING!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that, Starfire fly out of them room, crashing through the door.

"Whoa.."said Raven, shocked.

"Um....I'm going to check on Star.." said Robin running out of the room.

Star's POV

I can't believe I did that, I can not believe I did that. There is so much anger inside of me. So much negative emotion. I could not control myself. They just wanted to find out what happened, if I was OK. But they annoyed me so much.

"Star..."Robin said as he knocked at the door, "Star, are you OK?"

"Yes Robin, please I just wish to be alone." said Starfire

"OK Star, if you need anything, you know where I am." said Robin.

I heard Robin walking away. These emotions, anger, resentment, hate. I have felt anger and resentment before but never this much. And hate.....I have never felt hate before...towards anyone. Even Blackfire. My friends. I feel so much hate towards them. They haven't done anything. And Robin...I hate Robin the most. I didn't know why, I just wanted to....I do not even want to thing what I want to do to them. I am so scared. What is wrong with me?

Regular POV

"She just said she wanted to be alone...that's not like Star." explained Robin

"That gun did something to her. We have to find out what..."said Raven

"Yeah...but how?" asked Cyborg

"We go straight to the source."

That's it for now! Thanks to AzureHart for telling me what the name for Robin's 'stick' is.

Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Explanationsish

I'm back!!!! Anyway, you have to review!!!! I may need some ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Oh! And one more thing! The reason a gave Vanessa such a not bad guy name was because at camp this year, there was this girl named Vanessa that I HATE and want her to die. So this is my little revenge!!!! ANYway, R & R!!!!

"Ok, so let me get this straight, first you defeat me, then you get locked up in jail, and now you want me to help you?" HA!" cried Vanessa. The Titans, save for Starfire, had arranged a meeting with Vanessa in jail. Trying to convince her to help them, so far they wern't having any good luck.

"Come on!!! All we want to know is what that ray does to Tamaraneans!" said BeastBoy

"Tamaraneans!! You think that's why your precious Starfire is acting so weird. Boy, you really do need my help!!! But I think I may......for the right price..."said Vanessa with a sly grin on her face.

"What do you want?" Asked Cyborg

"To be set free, of course." said Vanessa

"Fine!" shouted Robin, a little to quickly

"WHAT!" cried the three remaining Titans

"We'll need a second to talk" said Raven as the Titans walked out of the room

"What are you doing?" Cried BeastBoy, "That crazy lady destroyed half the city! And you wanna let her do it again?"

"We'll put her on probation. We need to figure out what's wrong with Starfire, we need to know why she's acting this way! And only she knows. I say we let her out." explained Robin

"Fine..."Agreed the other Titans

Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy watched as Robin walked back into the room. All three of them knew how much Robin and Starfire loved each other. Even if they themselves couldn't see it. They could tell how much Starfire cared about Robin....that is until, Star started acting all weird.

"OK, now I'll tell you what you want to know..." Vanessa said as the three Titans walked back into the room, "You see I make these guns that can do about...anything. I could get whatever I wanted if I wanted to....anyway, one day I get this call from some guy, middle-aged from what I could tell. Anyway, to commit some crime so you guys would come running. Then he told me to use one of my pure guns on that girl.....so I did. It was fun, I was getting a little bored at home anyway...and I'll get paid.....I think."

"But what does a pure gun do?" asked Robin

"Well...to put it simply, it takes away a pure heart away from it's owner." replied Vanessa

"Pure Hearts?" asked BeastBoy

"Don't tell me you don't know about pure hearts? Jeez. Anyway, the guy also asked for a pure shooter and energy balls. Probably gonna use the power for something." Vanessa saw the confused looks on the Titans faces. "Jeez, do I have explain everything? Few people in the universe have pure hearts. Even less have the purest kinds of hearts. Starfire is one of those people. But so are you guys..."

"Us?" said Cyborg, astounded

"Yeah, did you see the white ray I hit Robin with? That ray was set to find pure hearts, the more pure the light the more pure the heart. You guys save the city everyday, risk your lives. You guys are like the most unselfish people anywhere. The only thing is you can hate. Starfire can't. Or well she couldn't. In your bodies the pure hearts can't do anything. They're just there. But when they're taken out, you can only feel the worst possible emotions. That ray I used? It didn't take her heart out, it just softened her up. That guy probably came with another gun I gave him to finished the job. And then you guys figured out something was wrong and came here."

"Whoa..." said Raven

"So what does Star's pure heart do...exactly?" asked Robin

"Well when out of the owners body a pure heart turns into a crystal, that crystal gives off an energy that's really powerful. Energy balls collect the energy and a pure shooter shoots out the energy. Enough power and the shooter could control the city. Yeah...good thing I live outside the city. Anyway that's all I know."

"Yeah...um..you'll...you'll be released once we leave." said Robin, walking out the door

Outside the jail, the four Titans were going over what they had heard.

"How can we trust her?" asked Cyborg

"We have no other choice, besides it makes a little sense, I guess" replied Raven

"But we have to find out who has Star's pure heart. And fast." said Robin "Lets go back to the tower the check on Star and then we'll search the city."

The Titans nodded on agreement. On the way home, Robin thought about what Vanessa said.

"Feeling the worst possible emotions? Star? I have to get Star back. I couldn't live with out her, the old her that is." thought Robin

And with that he entered the tower, shocked at what he saw before him.

Back at Jail

"Did you tell them everything?" asked the mysterious man

"Yeah, 'cept for who you are." replied Vanessa. She heard the man's voice through her earpiece again.

"Excellent, I knew they couldn't figure it out without you telling them, besides I can't wait to see their faces when they find out you knew the whole plan the entire time."

"Yeah well...I'll see at the lair, those idiots let me out of here without even a second thought." said Vanessa as she turned off the earpiece.

"Yes, now I'll have my revenge against Robin....." laughed an evil, evil man

That's it for now! Now let me remind you, Vanessa is evil!!!!!!!! The reason she told them everything because she and that guy thought the could do it without the info.

ANYway plz Review!!!!!!!! And I'll update soon!!!


	4. Slade

I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I absolutely had no idea what to write. I even thought about stopping! But i didn't! I'm so proud of me!!!!!! Anyway R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...but i do own Vanessa!!!!

The Titans stood still, shocked at what they saw before them. Their living room, their kitchen, their tower, looked like a war zone.

"What the heck happened?" asked Cyborg

"Dude I don't know, but where's Star?"

Closing her eyes, Raven searched through the tower with her mind.(A/N no idea is she can really do this but whatever, in my story she can.) "She's not here."

"Did she do this, did she explode like Vanessa said she would?" asked Cyborg, examining the computer.

"No.....Slade did this...and Slade took Starfire" respond Robin, holding up a boom-r-rang with and 'S' on it.

"Do you...do you think Slade's that guy Vanessa was talking about." asked Beastboy

"I'm sure of it....but why? Slade can already destroy the city...why does he need Star?" pondered Robin(A/N: lol! Pondered!)

"Because...Vanessa said that Star could get her pure heart back....with Star...with Star alive, Slade's plan could fail." said Raven her voice for once shaking.

With that, Robin started to run out of the room. He had to find Star, he needed to find Star....if something happened to her, if she died...he'd die too.

"Hey, where's Robin going?" asked Beastboy

"To find Star." said Cyborg

"But why without us?"

"I guess that's what love does to you." said Raven, regaining her monotone voice.

"Love?"

Star woke up and looked around her surroundings. She wasn't in the tower anymore...where was she? She seemed to be in some sort of force field. Outside the force field was just a computer with a huge screen, almost as big as the one in the tower. In an attempt to get out, Star hurled dozens of Starbolts towards the force field. It didn't even leave a dent.

"Now child, if you escape, what fun will that be when Robin gets here?" asked a dark, mysterious man.

"Who, who are you?" asked Star

"Now where are my manners?" said the man, sarcastically, "You know me, I am Slade, your new master."

"I HAVE NO MASTER!" shouted Starfire as white hot anger licked her sides

"I am, now if you excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." said the man as he disappeared into the shadows.

He walked down the dark halls into another room, where he found Vanessa.

"What have you found out?" he asked

"Robin's coming as planned, but I did find out something else, about Starfire of course." said Vanessa, look through files

"Go on," said the man

"Starfire's powers aren't as powerful without her pure heart, it seems like they are because she's more angry, but she's not. Although the pure crystal gives us enough energy to destroy the city. Reconnecting Starfire and the pure crystal and she being able to use that power, well we could control the world, maybe even the universe. I may be able to invent a gun to let Starfire use the powers, but she's got to willingly take the crystal back and use it they way we want." explained Vanessa

"Consider it done." answered the man

"Slade, if this works, I want the city...you can have the rest, I just want the city." said Vanessa

"Patience." was all Slade said before leaving Vanessa alone with her work.

Now she was trapped, now she probably would be used in some horrible assignment, now she had lost. She hated the pain, she hated anger, remorse....hate. She liked it better she was...happy.

"I wish I could be happy again" said Star, talking to herself

"I can fix that." said a dark, evil voice

Robin was running through the streets towards Slade's layer.

"He can't have her, I want her and I'll do anything to keep her." thought Robin. He Stopped dead in his tracks. "She's mine? No one can have her? Since when did I feel so strongly for Star?"

"Since the day you met her, you just never realized it." said a voice in the back of his head.

"But...but no. I don't. She's my best friend, that's it."

"But you want more. You love her more than life itself and you know it."

"But...I mean....screw. I love her" was Robin's final thought before he burst in through the doors.

Well that's it! Once again soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to everyone with ideas!!!Anyway, this chapter gave me more ideas for more chapters...so hopefully i want take as long for the nest one R&R!!


	5. Flame

Ok, I 'm back. Mostly because so many people asked me to keep writing so I am. Don't really like it, if you have any ideas plz tell me!

"Star!"Robin shouts as he enters Slade's layer.

In front of him were hundreds of ninja robot thingys. Robin took out his bo staff(AN thank you!!!) and prepared for the fight of his life.

"What can you do?" asked a nervous Starfire.

The pain you feel...I can take that all away." said Slade

"Liar!" shouted an already angry Starfire

"I can, you know I can. You can feel happiness, joy, and love. All I have is a simple request." Explained Slade

"Yes...?"

"For you to step inside the machine." said Slade calmly

"What does it do?" asked Starfire, still crying.

"Just gives you back your pure heart." said Slade

"My what?"

"You shall understand soon enough," Lied Slade, "Just step inside."

Starfire watched as Slade removed the force field. She did not trust Slade at all. But, of course, she did not want to feel this pain anymore. She wanted to love again. Even if he killed her, anything would be better then the pain she was feeling now. Slowly, she stepped inside the machine and heard the door slam behind her.

Once Starfire stepped inside, Slade set the machine to put the pure heart back in Star, brainwash her, and modify her memory.

"Perfect."

"What can we do!?" asked Beastboy

"Nothing really, all we can do is search for Starfire." said Raven

"Nothing else?" exclaimed Cyborg, "I want some action."

"This is Robin and Starfire's fight," explained Raven, "They must be the ones to fight."

And with that the remaining Titans left the tower to serch for Starfire.

Starfire stepped put of the machine. If possible, she looked angrier than before.

"Who am I?" asked Slade

"You are Slade, my master." Answered Star in an angry voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am flame, Slade's loyal servant."

"Good. There is a boy coming towards this room. When he arrives here, kill him." Explained Slade

"Yes, master."

Slade turned and walked out of the room.

"Soon I shall have my revenge."

Ok! Thats really it for now.......................ill update if i can. Plz send ideas! R & R!


	6. Star's Past

_Sorry I took so long. School's hard and I had writers block anyway, read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_

Robin jumped into the room. There in front of him was his worse nightmare. There in front of him was Starfire in a battle position.

"Star? Are you ok?" ...silence. "Star? What's wrong?"

"I am not his Star you are talking about. I am Flame. You are Robin of Earth. My master Slade has ordered me to destroy you. So, good-bye Robin of Earth." said Flame/Starfire(AN I'm going to call Starfire Flame until further notice)

"STAR!!! NO! You can't do this! You are Starfire, my Starfire. Please don't so this." begged Robin. He did NOT want to fight her. He 't.

"Prepare to die, Robin of Earth." said Flame jumping up and shooting Starbolt at Robin. Flame used a combination of martial arts and her starbolts. And she was beating Robin. Robin was stumped. Starfire could never fight this she?

"How do you know all these moves?" asked Robin "Let me guess, Slade taught these to you? Cause I can already tell he's brainwashed you. I don't really know why though since he used to want me."

"You really don't know much about her do you?" Said Slade from a balcony far above the battle scene below.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin while fighting Flame (AN he can multitask!!!)

"Starfire already knew these moves. She's always known these moves. She just never used them. She's too......noble." Said Slade

"If she's always known these moves? Then Why did she use them?"

"HELLO!!!!! I'm right HERE!!!!!" yelled an angry Flame as he roundhouse kicked Robin to the other side of the room.

"Flame. Stop. Before you kill him, would like a word with him." ordered Slade

Flame then lifted Robin over her shoulder and threw him up towards Slade. She then walked out of her room to her quarters.

Without even waiting for Robin, Slade began to speak. "When she was young, Starfire was sent to the Worlords of Okra for training on her fathers orders. There she learned the martial arts she used today. After returning home, her planet lost a war and she and her sister were sacrifices to the winners of the war, the Psions. There she and her sister were cruelly experimented on. Because of the experiments, instead of dying as the were supposed to do, they discovered that they had new powers, the power of flight and Starbolts. Surprised with the results, Starfire and Blackfire were forced into the Psion army, unable to escape because of the armband they had. One night, the Psions were attacked by space pirates. The Armbands were deactivated, but thet still must continue to wear them because without the armbands, they will die."

"How do you know all this? Star didn't tell this to me." Said Robin

"From when I brainwashed her I found out EVERYTHING about her." Said Slade "With my assistent, Vanessa, which I've assumed you've met," Robin scowled "We've found out that Star's pure heart power will give me control of the entire universe."

"I knew Vanessa couldn't be trusted." Said Robin

"But you did, didn't you. And now you will die at the hand of your love." Said Slade

"NO!!!!! I WILL GET HER BACK!!!! I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR HER!!!" yelled Robin

"No, you will fight her for her." Good-bye Robin." said Slade while calling Flame. Below them, Flame came back through the doors.

_Yeah! Ok anyway that's this ch_apter. I'll put th_e next one up soon. Anyway, have you seen "Betrothed?"_ _That _is the BEST_ episode ever! If only Robin and Starfire had confessed their love. Maybe in another episode. Anyway. Read and Review._


	7. True Love

_Hey, you know the deal plz read and review._

_Yeah, and I don't own the Teen Titans._

_When _Flame entered the room, Robin jumped down to meet her. "There HAS to be a way to snap her out of this." thought Robin, "Doging, all her attacks, Robin began to talk to Flame.

"STAR! You have to snap out of this. Don't you remember me? Remember all the times we had together? The carnival, the prom, ANYTHING?????"

"I am Flame. Slade is my master. Robin of Earth, you will die." said Flame

"Remember our friends? BeastBoy, Cyborg, Raven? Any of them?" pleaded Robin

"I am Flame. Slade is my master. Robin of Earth, you will die."

"Don't you remember the last we were truly happy together, we went to the park! We were playing hide and go seek! PLEASE remember!!!!"

"I am Flame. Slade is my master. Robin of Earth, you will die."

"What am I going to do?" thought Robin, "I need her back. And I think there's only one way how." With one swift swoop Robin reached out and caught Flame's face. Flame struggled to get loose but couldn't. Robin leaned down(AN If i haven't already said this, Robin is taller that Star) and gave Flame one really long kiss. After he was done, well, he did really know what to expect. Actually, he didn't know why he kissed her. If trying to bring back her memories by talking to her didn't, kissing her wouldn't, considering they had never done it before. Suddenly, Flame fainted. Robin caught her of course. And laid her down on his lap. After a few minutes Flame woke up. Only now, she wasn't Flame. Now, she was Starfire.

"Robin? What are we doing here? Where are our friends? Why am I on the floor? Where are we?"

Robin who didn't expect this to happen, was surprised. "Star? Star, is that really you? You remember everything? What was the last thing you remember?" asked Robin

"Umm.....yes it is me? I believe I remember everything? The last thing I remember is that fight.....was Vanessa her name?" said Starfire(AN I'm saying Starfire now)

"Well, Star, you turned evil and joined Slade and tried to kill me."

"What!? I tried to kill you? Oh my god! I am so sorry! Can I make it up? What can I do?" shot Starfire

"Well, you've already made it up by waking up. But I've got to stop Slade.He's the one who caused all this pain. I HAVE to defeat him once and for all. Can you get up?" asked Robin. Star tried but she had a huge headache and was to tired to really do anything else. "I can't leave you here."

"It's ok," said Starfire, "I understand but please before you go...."

"NO wait, before I go, I have to tell you something. I love you. I always have. I always will. Not only will I die for you, I'll kill for you. I'm going to kill Slade for you because he did all this. I want to be with you forever and this is-this is the only way how."

"Robin I-I love you too. So much. I have since the carnival and you introduced me non cotton candy." Said Starfire

"Then I'll go and defeat Slade for you." said Robin. He places Starfire down and got up.

"Good luck"


	8. Ding Dong, Slade's dead

_I Don't own the Teen Titans...Read and Review!_

I am going defeat him. Slade. He is evil. I am good. We are complete oppisites. Yet we are the same. All I know is he could've killed her. Starfire. I love her so much. I'm doing this all for her. Just to keep her safe, and now that I know she loves me, I'm doing all this just so we can be together. Forever.

"This has taken to long!" said Cyborg

"Yeah, even though Robin has to safe Star and all, something could've happened to him! Can't we please go?" asked Beastboy

"You're right, something could've happened. Let's go." said Raven

"Yo! Lets go in the T-CAR! Joy ride!!" yelled Cyborg

"Great...."

Robin walked into Slade's main room. Slade stood there, waiting, as if he knew Robin would come.

"Well, well, well, I guess you got Starfire out of her.....trance." said Slade

"You will DIE now." said Robin

"That is what you think." said Slade

Robin jumped up and attacked Slade (AN ok, seriously I cant do attack scenes so use your imagination. Seriously about a half hour has gone by) Slade and Robin were about tied. If you were watching, you wouldn't really know who would win. Of course, someone was watching, someone who would affect the entire outcome of this fight.....Vanessa.

"SLADE!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vanessa "You locked me in my room. You were never going to give me the city. You lied bastard!!!!!!!" Slade just sorta stopped and stared. He didn't think anyone would escape the room he had put her in. It was supposed to have killed her when he left. Robin took the opportunity to kick Slade in the head and finally, after months of fighting, kill him.

"He's......dead." Said Robin stunned

"I guess you have me to thank then." said Vanessa

"Yeah....I guess I do. Thanks. But....but......" Robin Stammered

"Don't worry I was never here." Said Vamessa and she disappeared into thin air.

Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Raven burst into the room Starfire was in. She was lying there, barely breathing. Slade's brainwashing machine really wore her out.

"Star....are you ok?"asked BeastBoy

"Yes, tell me, do you know if Robin has defeated Slade?" asked Starfire

"Robin's fighting Slade? And he left you here?" asked Cyborg

"Yes, I told him to. I assume then none of you know the outcome of the battle?"

"Dude, we didn't even no he was fighting Slade." said Beastboy

"Yeah, but, maybe we should go help him." said Cyborg

"No need, I'm here."


	9. because it ends with a kiss

_OK, last chapter. Well next chapter will be a thank you chapter. Enjoy! Read and Review!!!_

"Robin!"cried Cyborg

"Dude, what happened?" asked BeastBoy

"Well...." started Robin

"Wait. You're hurt, Star's hurt, you can explain when we get home." said Raven

"Oh yes. Lets. Then perhaps someone can explain to me why I am here. Please tell me what I have done. As long as Robin still forgives me, of course." Said Starfire

"Of course my love." said Robin as he planted a kiss on Starfire's lips.

"Well it's about time." said Raven

"You Knew?" Asked Robin

"Duh! It was obvious to anyone who was around you two for less than a minute." said Cyborg

"What!? I didn't know! No one told me!" Yelled BeastBoy

"I guess you just don't have the brain capacity to comprehend such a strong emotion." snickered Cyborg

"Hey! That isn't fair!" cried BeastBoy

"Can we just go home?" asked Raven

Later that day at the tower Raven had healed Starfire and Robin while Robin explained what happened Slade's layer. After dinner, Cyborg and Beastboy played video games, Raven went off to read a book, Starfire went up onto the roof, and Robin was looking for her. He of course found her.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked

"Did you really mean it all?" asked Starfire

"About me loving you? Of course I did. I meant every word. I love you, Starfire of Tamaron." said Robin

"Oh, Robin....." started Starfire. Whatever she was going to say, well, she didn't get to because Robin had kissed her. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was a kiss of true love. A kiss with two pure hearts intertwined......together forever.

_Oh my god!!!!! I'm going to cry. I'm done. I can't believe it please read and review and look for your sn in the next chapter._


	10. THANK YOU!

Oh my god! Thank you all for review especially when I was going to give up on this story. Thanks to:

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love

Leia1

Dona Tello625

StarfireLover

starfiregirl13

Redflame08

SushiChica

Jeanniestorm

Bubblebean022

AzureHart

RobinLover

Thank you all!!!!!!SERIOUSLY! Anyway, I like writing one-shots better so look out for those!!!!!


End file.
